


To The End

by itsamelon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Best Friends, F/M, Family, Friendship, Infinity Gems, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamelon/pseuds/itsamelon
Summary: «Vamos a luchar juntos hasta el fin».





	To The End

**Author's Note:**

> OneShot Clintasha. Post Infinity War. Lo escribí en Junio de 2018, pero decidí compartirlo acá también, espero que les guste :)

No sabía cómo sentirse. No sabía siquiera cómo reaccionar, qué hacer, qué pensar. No entendía lo que pasaba. No, no lo asimilaba. Era eso, no podía procesar lo sucedido, su cerebro no ataba cabos.

Se sentía perdida. Quizá lo estaba.

Se encontró arrastrada, envuelta y atascada en un limbo del cual no tenía escapatoria. Era ese momento que nacía entre lo sucedido y la reacción inminente. Ese pequeño lapso de silencio, la calma después de la tormenta, el viaje de la bala antes del impacto. Era la nada.

Estaba en la nada cuando había pasado todo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundo. Se obligó a poner los pies sobre la tierra, y ni bien lo hizo fue consciente de la catástrofe que la rodeaba. De la nada la angustía, bronca y culpa invadió su cuerpo en oleadas de dolor y punzadas fuertes e intensas en el pecho. El estómago se le retorcía, sus piernas se sentían blandas y débiles, los músculos le escocían resultado de una batalla ardua y agobiante, sus hombros y nuca estaban tensos, y sus pulmones parecían no expandirse cuando inhalaba aire. Ya hace rato que un nudo grotesco, invasivo y apretado le surcaba la garganta. No podía respirar bien.

«Respira, Natasha, respira.»

Se llevó una mano a la altura de su estómago. ¿Acaso no se sentía bien? Perdió la capacidad de diferenciar qué es lo que le pasaba exactamente. Tenía nauseas y su cuerpo parecía tener los minutos contados para desfallecer. No le importó, trató de aguantar.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaban en un elevador, subiendo a uno de los últimos pisos a una velocidad considerable. La tensión era tan intensa y palpable que se podía tocar, era tan filosa que cortaba el aire. Natasha no se percató del silencio lúgubre que caía como un manto sobre la atmósfera que los rodeaba. Nadie decía nada. Todos estaban como ella.

El timbre resonó en las cuatro paredes del elevador, sacándola de su ensoñación. Las puertas se abrieron al instante, dejando a la vista el impactante laboratorio y zona de trabajo de la hermana de T'challa. La rubia y el reducido grupo que la acompañaba se adentraron al salón sin mediar palabra; Natasha intentó no cruzar mirada con nadie, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo, tampoco quería mostrarse ante cualquier par de ojos porque sabía que en ese momento estaba expuesta. Tenía las emociones a flor de piel.

Caminó con la mirada baja hasta alejarse lo suficiente de los demás; pudo corroborar, de todas formas, que Okoye estaba sentada en un escalón, con el porte de una persona derrotada y exhausta, Shuri estaba frente a un escritorio, ocultando su rostro detrás de una pantalla, pero de todas formas percibió que estaba llorando, Banner no se podía mantener quieto, caminaba en círculos, con la expresión tan pensativa como desolada. Lo vio de reojo a Rhodey, apoyado contra una pared; al animalito que hablaba (dios mío, era una locura absurda e inverosímil, pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello porque sentía que iba a colapsar. Iba a investigar bien sobre ese bichito, ¿creía que se llama Rocket?, luego), sentado en una esquina, también alejado de todos, pero muy atento a todo lo que sucedía. A Steve no lo pudo siquiera mirar.

Esos eran todos los que quedaban, esos eran los sobrevivientes.

El elevador volvió a emitir un pitido y las puertas se abrieron. De éstas salió Thor, cargando el cuerpo sin vida, apagado y gris de Vision. El dios del trueno dio varios pasos hasta adentrarse al medio del salón y dejó al androide en el suelo. Natasha ya lo había visto, pero parecía que más seguido lo miraba, más impresión le daba, porque más digería la realidad. Se giró enseguida, despegando la vista del cuerpo para posarla en los ventanales. El paisaje que le daban estos tampoco era nada alentador. Había dolor, incertidumbre, devastación y un aire funesto en los campos donde minutos antes se había librado una batalla. Los cuerpos de los alienígenas se apilaban de amontones, los luchadores caídos de Wakanda permanecían en el suelo y las cenizas tomaban vuelo cuando el viento soplaba.

Más de la mitad de los habitantes de Wakanda habían desaparecido, y con ellos su rey. Se desvanecieron, se volvieron cenizas. ¿Se murieron?

Trató de no pensar en eso. Sam, Bucky y Wanda formaban parte de esa dolorosa lista; no quería creer que los había perdido para siempre, no a ellos, con quienes había establecido una unión afectiva diferente con cada uno.

El nudo en la garganta le apretaba. Tragó con fuerza, respiró profundo. Las manos comenzaban a temblarle. Lo había visto, vio como a una de las Dora Milaje, que se había acercado a ella para ayudarle, se le comenzaba a palidecer la piel para luego comenzar a agrietarse. En cuestión de segundos se había convertido en una masa de polvo que se deshizo de forma ni bien impactó contra el suelo. Fue tan irreal que todavía le costaba creer que había sucedido.

Parpadeó varias veces. Y se preguntó si quizá no fue producto de su mente. En el reflejo del cristal se pudo a ver a ella misma, evitó su rostro, pero observó su cuerpo; el traje tenía manchones grises, como de polvo, cenizas. Nisiquiera se animó a tocarlas. Miró de soslayo a Rogers, los guantes del capitán estaban iguales, también sus rodillas.

Sí, había pasado, y le estaba impactando como si hubiera tomado un trago de la bebida más fuerte por primera vez. Comenzó a oir voces de lejos. Fijó la atención en lo que decían y descubrió que los presentes habían comenzado a hablar entre ellos.

—Dios… —dijo alguien soltanto un suspiro largo y pesado—, ¿Stark sabe de esto?

—¿Alguien sabe siquiera algo de Stark? —preguntó otro, el cual Natasha ni se molestó en identificar. Se mantuvo alejada y con la vista apartada.

—De seguro ya lo sabe. Todo el mundo debe saberlo a esta altura.

—Dudo que sepa del estado de Vision. 

—Necesitamos contactarnos con él, urgente —distinguió la voz de Steve, tensa y teñida de algo que pocas veces escuchaba en él, miedo.

—La última vez que lo vi, se estaba subiendo a una especie de nave —comentó Bruce.

—¿Es posible rastrear su paradero? —preguntó Thor.

Se estableció un silencio de unos pocos segundos. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido amortiguado de unos dedos tecleando.

—No hay señal de señor Stark hace varias horas —informó Shuri. Natasha la reconoció por el acento en su voz, y los casi imperceptibles sollozos que se le escapaba entre palabras—. Su transmisor se apagó, desapareció de radar, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

—O el espacio —acotó Thor—. Banner, ¿cómo era la nave?

—Uhm, redonda —respondió Bruce, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Voy a buscarlo. Necesitamos encontrarlo, desde acá no vamos a poder hacer nada.

—¿Y cómo saben que está vivo? Mitad de la población desapareció, ¿qué les hace pensar que el no fue otra víctima más? A cualquiera le podría haber pasado —dijo Okoye.

«A cualquiera le podría haber pasado.»

—Quizá por eso desapareció de radar —agregó la mujer ante el sorpresivo silencio de todos.

—No van a estar seguros hasta que no lo busquen —la peculiar voz no se le hacía familiar, supuso que era Rocket—. Sea como sea, Thor, si vas a ir a buscarlo, voy con vos. Necesito saber si mis otros amigos están bien.

Sintió movimiento a sus espaldas, pero Natasha no podía reaccionar. Se había quedado estancada en las palabras de Okoye. A cualquiera le podría haber pasado.

Con tan solo una imagen que se le vino a la cabeza como un ataque repentino, se le heló la sangre. Su pulso salió disparado a los cielos.

Se giró de inmediato, y sin fijar la vista en alguien especifico, dijo:

—Necesito un teléfono.

Steve la miró.

—¿Lo vas a llamar? Dudo que tenga cobertura en el espacio, Nat —le dijo. Para Romanoff eso sobrepasaba los límites de la obviedad, pero lo ignoró por completo.

Shuri fue la siguiente en contestar.

—No te va a servir, las líneas deben estar colapsadas.

—Que alguien me de un maldito teléfono —exigió, con un tono tosco y duro, sin importarle absolutamente nada.

En cuestión de segundos alguien le tendió un celular, ella lo tomó sin siquiera ver quien era el que se lo daba. Desbloqueó la pantalla, presionó el ícono de llamada y marcó el número que tenía guardado en su memoria. Se llevó el aparato hasta la oreja mientras se alejaba a otro salón para estar sola. Antes de escuchar el tono de marcar, sintió los latidos de su corazón palpitentes en su oído, respirar se le hacía difícil.

Al principio el tono de marcar la derivó al buzón de voz. Al segundo intento la línea se vio corrompida por una estática que desfiguraba el tono hasta convertirlo en un ruido distorsionado y molesto. Al tercero no se escuchó completamente nada. No lo intentó más, era inútil. De la bronca y nervios quiso estrellar el celular contra la pared, pero ¿de qué valía? Haciendo eso no iba a poder comunicarse ni saber cómo estaba.

Se obligó a respirar profundo, mantener una postura por lo menos al borde del control y pensó. No tenía muchas posibilidades, así que no le tomó mucho llegar a una decisión. 

Estaba a punto de subir por la rampa del quinjet cuando escuchó la voz de Rogers a sus espaldas.

—¿Nat? ¿Te vas? —le preguntó. No se detuvo a analizar si lo que escuchó en su voz era tristeza.

Romanoff continuó caminando, hasta que la mano del capitán aferrandose a su muñeca la detuvo. Se volteó, determinante y decidida, y le dedicó una mirada dura. Steve no cedió.

—No te vayas, Nat.

—Necesito irme, Rogers —le dijo, pero no amagó por soltarse.

Steve parecía que no esperaba escuchar esas palabras. Estaba confundido.

—No me puedo comunicar con él, Steve —explicó. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de que no se notara las inflecciones en su voz.

—Por favor —rogó, y ahí lo entendió. También lo supo por su mirada. El azul de sus ojos estaba apagado, se lo notaba agotado y con las facciones de su rostro hundidos por la tristeza. Es la primera vez que lo veía así, y lo entendió. Perdió a su mejor amigo (¿por segunda, tercera vez?), a sus compañeros a los cuales les tenía el mismo afecto que Natasha y a los nuevos que había conocido. No había noticias de Stark y el mundo estaba desplomándose de a poco. La rubia era la única que le quedaba. La única en la que confiaba plenamente y quería. Y ésta estaba a punto de irse.

—Necesito saber si están bien —explicó y se imploró no quebrarse ante él, porque si bien Rogers estaba destruido, se mantenía de pie por ella y los que sobrevivieron. Ella quiso hacer lo mismo, porque si ella caía, había grandes probabilidades de que el soldado también lo hiciera.

—Te acompaño.

—No, te necesitan acá.

El soldado soltó un suspiro, la espía tenía razón, lo necesitaban en Wakanda, pero también quería ir con ella.

—Voy a volver lo más pronto posible, te lo prometo Steve.

Lo miró a los ojos, intentó transmitirle seguridad y confianza. Rogers asintió, paulatino e inseguro.

—Ten mucho cuidado.

—Siempre tengo cuidado.

Steve la soltó, se dedicaron una ultima mirada y Romanoff ingresó al quinjet. Despegó no sin antes marcar las coordenadas, que también se las sabía de memoria. Con el piloto automático, y ya desplazándose por los cielos a alta velocidad, se dejó guiar hasta la granja de los Barton. 

En el camino no hizo más nada que pensar. Y aunque lo intentaba, su mente conspiraba contra ella para traer imágenes que solo la ponían más nerviosa. Le helaban las manos, le aceleraba el pulso y le tensaba el cuerpo.

Se lo imaginó, no pudo evitarlo. De pronto él estaba ahí, frente a ella. Su mirada parecía confusa al principio, y así como si nada, el miedo se apropió de todo su ser. El azul grisáceo de sus ojos se extinguieron hasta perder cualquier mínimo destello, lo vio sumirse en pánico, mover sus labios en un vano intento de pedir ayuda y su mano extendiéndose hacia ella. La quiso tomar, pero sabía que era producto de su imaginación. Tan pronto como la piel se le agrietó, se hizo polvo, y con ello, las esperanzas y fuerzas de Natasha. Recordó cuando fue la última vez que lo vio. ¿Fue cuando lo ayudó a Steve a sacarlos de esa cárcel? Era probable. Luego de aquello mantuvieron ciertas llamadas ocasionales hasta que se aseguró que estaba bien instalado con su familia, después de eso y más segura de que todos estaban bien, hablaban muy de vez en cuando.

Rogaba internamente poder verlo una vez más. Su mente invocó todas esas veces que la vida del arquero peligró en los tiempos que trabajaban juntos, en misiones asignadas por SHIELD. Ninguna de ellas la desesperaron tanto a Natasha como lo hacía ahora. Quería verlo entero y respirando; vivo, y no un montón de partículas plomizas.

La rubia se desplomó en un asiento. Faltaba poco para llegar, la cabeza le dolía y las articulaciones en su cuerpo se estaban olvidando de lo que eran no estar tensadas. De a poco la visión que le brindaba el cristal delantero se llenaba de verde, comenzaba a expandirse delante de ellas hectáreas de campos abiertos, pastizales y copas de árboles zarandeándose por el viento. Esa solía ser una imagen que la relajaba, ahora solo profundizaba el agujero en su pecho. 

Decidió aparcar el quinjet por lo menos a cien metros de distancia de la casa de los Barton, oculto entre medio de un grupo de árboles. No quería alarmar a nadie con la presencia de la nave, Barton sabía que si ella iba de visita, nunca lo iba a hacer en un quinjet, no quería generar confusiones, y tampoco quería irrumpir el patio delantero de la casa con semejante presencia. Eligió ser sigilosa y precavida.

Ni bien se bajó, emprendió el camino que la separaba a un paso apresurado. El pasto húmedo amortiguaba el sonido de sus pisadas, varias veces se sintió resbalar, pero nunca se detuvo. Faltaban pocos minutos para anochecer, el sol reflejaba sus últimos rayos, bañando al campo con una luz débil pero cálida. Las sombras eran largas y carecían de nitidez, el aire le reboloteó el cabello rubio. ¿Barton sabía que había dedicido dejar de un lado el pelirrojo? ¿Se lo había dicho? Caía en cuenta de todo el tiempo que lleva sin hablar con él, sin entablar una verdadera conversación.

La figura de la casa crecía a medida que se acercaba. Las sombras que surcaban en ella y la oscurecían le dieron la sensación de que no se parecía mucho a la que había visto la última vez. Estudió a su alrededor, y se detuvo a varios pasos de llegar a los escalones del porche. Todo estaba muy silencioso y vacío. La luz del granero, que para esa hora solía estar prendida, estaba apagada, la casa no mostraba indicios de movimientos y ni un grillo se escuchaba de fondo. Lucky, el perro de Clint, (que era el que la recibía ni bien llegaba) no estaba en la usual esquina derecha del pórtico.

La invadió una sensación rara, una que no podía explicar con palabras presisas porque no la identificaba bien del todo. Se asemejaba a estar en un sueño, porque donde estaba era real, existía, pero algo en ello no era lo suficientemente fuerte y recio como para creerlo. Le dio la sensación de estar viendo lo que vivía desde un lugar de espectador, como revivir un recuerdo. Pero en su memoria no estaba guardado un momento así, tan inconcluso y fuera de lugar, así que se convenció de que lo que le estaba pasando era reciente y coetáneo. La granja de los Barton siempre era un rompecabezas claro, definido y bien armado; en ese momento las piezas estaban sueltas, y no encajaban unas con las otras.

Ni siquiera amagó por deducir o forzar conjeturas, se echó a correr presa del pánico. Algo no andaba bien.

Subió los cuatro escalones de a dos y se plantó delante de la puerta, sin saber bien qué hacer. La madera debajo de sus pies chirrió. ¿Debería tocar antes de entrar? ¿Entrar sin más? Se decidió rápido. Dio tres golpes fuertes y ansiosos a la puerta. Nadie contestó en un lapso de veinte segundos. Y supo que nadie le iba a contestar. Se movió hacia una de las ventanas, desde afuera parecía que la casa estaba vacía y mirando por entre medio de las cortinas amarillenta y añejas parecía que el hogar de los Barton no estaba poblado desde hace varias horas.

Intentó convencerse de que, quizás, se habían ido; pero la camioneta roja estaba estacionada perfectamente a un costado de la casa. Volvió hacia la puerta y giró el pomo. No se abrió. Entre la incertidumbre y el nerviosismo enloquecedor, recordó de esa llave que el arquero alguna vez había nombrado. Diecisiete tablones desde la derecha hacia el medio, tercera hilera. Los contó uno por uno, se agachó y sin mucho esfuerzo, pudo levantar el trozo de madera del suelo con tan solo sus manos. Al fondo de un hueco pequeño y entre polvo, estaba la llave. 

Una vez dentro de la casa, todo parecía que se había detenido en el tiempo. Se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta; había visitado esa casa de noche y estuvo presente cuando en ésta no hubo nadie más que ella, pero en ninguna ocasión la atmósfera la sintió así como en ese momento. Tan silenciosa, tan apagada. Tan sepulcral. Había un aire frío y húmedo surcando las habitaciones. Trató, mientras sus ojos trataban de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, de divisar algo que le diera respuestas o algún foco de luz. Pero no había nada. Todo estaba en su lugar, por las ventanas entraba una iluminación pobre y débil. No notaba nada, no veía nada. ¿Se había precipitado? ¿Y si los Barton, atentos a lo que pasaba, habían huido de otra forma? Quizá el hermano de Clint fue quien los sacó de ahí 

¿Y si en su huida habían desaparecido? Natasha nunca lo iba a saber. Rogó encontrarlos en esa casa. Vivos. Siempre vivos.

La visión no era el único sentido que poseía. Agudizó sus oídos y comenzó a adentrarse dando pasos cautelosos y lentos, sin embargo no sintió la necesidad de hacerlo con la guardia en alto o alerta, no proyectaba alguna futura amenaza el estado de esa casa. La madera, ya gastada por el tiempo, rechinó ante sus pasos, delatando su presencia.

Por unos segundos no oyó absolutamente nada que no seas sus latidos bruscos. Avanzó tres pasos más. Tenía en su mente detallado cada esquina de esa casa de memoria, así que trató de avanzar en la penumbra guiándose por una mezcla de instintos y recuerdos. Se dirigía hacia el interruptor de la luz, la claridad le iba a traer respuestas.

Estuvo a punto de separar sus labios para llamar a algún integrante de la familia, pero vio muy tarde esa silueta corpulenta, veloz y amenazante salir de la nada y lanzarse hacia ella. Chocó violentamente contra una pared, de sus labios se le escapó un quejido. Estaba segura que la parte de atrás de su cabeza se había llevado la peor parte del golpe. Un mareo repentino la invadió, así también como el reflejo automático de contraatacar. La persona, que la tenía acorralada contra la pared, presionándole la sien con un elemento frío y duro (que Romanoff distinguió como un arma sin problema) recibió un golpe en las costillas que lo hizo retroceder. Aprovechando la mínima distancia que nacía, le lanzó una patada que por lo menos lo alejó dos metros de ella.

Tambaleante y desconcertada por su repentino atacante, de deslizó apoyándose en la pared hasta donde creyó que estaba el interruptor de la luz. Tanteó con su mano desesperadamente hasta que dio con él y lo encendió.

La claridad la cegó como un golpe. Todo destelló por un instante. Entrecerró los ojos, y cuando pudo abrirlos bien del todo, se ahogó en alivio. El peso que no sabía que cargaba se le cayó de encima.

Barton estaba en frente de ella, recuperándose del golpe, con los ojos cerrados. Tardó más tiempo que ella para acostumbrarse a la luz, supuso que era porque había pasado más tiempo en penumbras.

Cuando abrió los ojos y la vio, tardó en responder. Entre la orden y el accionar hubo un lapso de varios segundos eternos. Por un milisegundo no la reconoció, al otro segundo la estaba viendo, estudiando, analizando. Miró su cabello, examinó sus ojos y observó su traje nuevo con manchones que parecían de tierra seca y pálida. Volvió a mirar sus ojos. Ya estaban hablando con miradas.

Natasha se percató de algo que le hizo doler como si Barton le hubiera disparado o aún más. La deshizo.

Había mucho gris en el cuerpo de Barton. En sus manos, principalmente en sus brazos, partes de su remera y en su pantalón.

—¿Clint? —exigiendo una respuesta a lo que veía, implorando por estar equivocada antes las ideas que la asaltaron, la voz de Natasha tembló como nunca.

El arqueró dejó caer su arma, que resonó en las paredes como el estruendo de un disparo. Sus ojos enseguida se llenaron de lágrimas, su rostro se desdibujó. Rompió en llanto. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, hundiéndose en miseria. La rubia corrió hasta él, se tiró al suelo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Llevó una mano a su cabello y dejó que se refugiara entre su hombro y cuello.

No hacía falta hacer preguntas. Lo sabía, estaba todo dicho. Intentó no llorar, no pudo hacerlo. Por lo menos intentó ser silenciosa. Tal como pasaba con Rogers, ella tenía que mantenerse fuerte y en pie para Barton. La rubia era el ancla que los mantenía alejados de que naufragaran en la perdición y rendimiento. 

Los llantos del arquero de a poco tomaban forma de balbuceos, para que luego sonaran a palabras ahogadas.

—Mis hijos, mi princesa… —susurró, contra la piel de Natasha. No se había despegado ni un centímetro de ella —. M-mi bebé.

Romanoff no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Tampoco estaba segura si seguía respirando. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas. No podía conectar un pensamiento con otro.

Se alejó de Clint despacio y se puso de pie; Barton permaneció tendido y llorando. Corrió hasta la cocina, encendió la luz y su corazón amenazó con dejar de latir. Había cenizas esparcidas en el suelo, tenían señales de que las habían manipulado más de las que había visto en Wakanda. Barton las había agarrado entre sus manos, confuso, supuso. Hasta llegó a creer que mientras Laura se desplomaba y deshacia, el había amagado en sujetarla, pero solo llegó a atajar sus restos, porque los brazos del arquero estaban llenos de polvo.

Caminó dando zancadas hasta el living y no tardó en encontrarlos. En un sofá había un celular tendido no muy lejos de un montículo mediano de cenizas que se esparcían hasta el suelo. En la alfombra, pero esta vez con un libro abierto con las páginas dobladas, había otro. A Romanoff se le revolvió el estómago; llevó la mano a su vientre por reflejo.

«No.»

Estiró su mano para sujetarse del sofá, dispuesta a dejarse caer. Pero como si hubiera sido activada por una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, se enderezó.

«Nathaniel.»

Realmente fue consciente de la gravedad e impacto de lo que ocurrió ni bien se enteró de los planes de Thanos justo en ese momento. No fue durante la batalla en Wakanda, la primera vez que lo vio o cuando encontró el cuerpo de Vision en el bosque. Fue ahí, en esa esquina que la habían adaptado para el más joven de los Barton con una alfombra mullida, varios juguetes de colores y osos de peluche. Cuando vio ese pequeño montículo, también fue consciente de todo lo que le afectaba.

Estaba perdida y lo había perdido todo. Esas personas la habían integrado a su familia como un miembro más, sin cuestionarse nada, la querían como si compartieran la misma sangre. Había considerado en un momento de su vida, después de perder a sus padres, que nunca más iba a poder lograr formar o pertenecer a una familia; pero había llegado Barton, aceptándola como era (algo que la sorprendió de sobremanera, porque no creía posible) y sin miedos le había presentado a su familia, que en ese entonces constaba de Laura con una panza de varios meses, su primer embarazo. Desde ese entonces vio como la familia crecía, y lo bien que se sentía volver a pertenecer en una. Se había prometido protegerlos, siempre.

Sí, estaba perdida y los había perdido.

Estaba a punto de dejarse caer. Tirar todo por la borda y rendirse. No siempre iba a poder ser ella la fuerte. Pero entre medio de tanto silencio de aquella casa casi vacía, escuchó los sollozos del arquero a sus espalda.

La lista de personas que le importaban y por las cuales daría su vida se había resumido a simplemente un número muy acotado. ¿A ellos también los iba a perder?

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se volvió hacia Clint. Se arrodilló a su lado.

—Clint, tienes que escucharme. Estoy acá, ¿sí? Estoy acá con vos.

Pero Barton parecía estar atrapado en un trance. Su cabeza estaba gacha, su mirada perdida y las lágrimas no cesaban. Con cuidado tomó su rostro entre sus manos y limpió algunas lágrimas con el dedo pulgar. Lo levantó con cuidado hasta que conectaron miradas. Una punzada de dolor le atravezó el pecho al ver a su mejor amigo así; estaba desmoronándose y detestaba no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y rápida para impedirlo. Clint también se estaba cayendo a pedazos pero de una forma diferente.

—Clint… —susurró pero se detuvo. La voz le estaba volviendo a fallar. Los ojos de Barton estudiaron los de Romanoff por varios segundos, en los cuales, había logrado calmarse un poco. 

—Ella solo me estaba haciendo un café. E-estábamos en la cocina hablando sobre lo que íbamos a hacer el fin de semana y… de la nada me miró asustada. Cuando me di cuenta se estaba convirtiendo en cenizas. —Barton soltó aire con fuerza. Una de sus manos se posó encima de una de las de la rubia, que todavía seguía sosteniéndolo—. Nisiquiera pude llegar a escuchar lo que me decía. Cuando fui a ver a los niños ya era muy tarde.

Traicioneras, las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse. Clint estuvo a punto de quebrarse. Se refugió una vez más en el hombro de Nat. Le dio la sensación de que Barton estuvo conteniendo el llanto para hacerlo en los brazos de alguien con quien se sentía seguro y en confianza. 

—¿Por qué a ellos y no a mí? —se lamentó el arquero. Romanoff se preguntó lo mismo, pero no respondió nada. Clint se alejó despacio, y de nuevo, la miró. Noto la herida en su frente—. ¿Qué pasó, Tasha?

Por un instante, Natasha no supo qué contestar. Los hechos de ese día se le abarrotaron en la cabeza.

—Luchamos. Y perdimos. Él era demasiado fuerte y… —tragó saliva, se aclaró la garganta—. Era indestructible. Era imparable.

—¿Quién?

—El que hizo esto. No solo pasó acá, está pasando en todo el mundo.

Estuvo a punto de contarle sobre Wanda y la desaparición de Stark, pero prefirió hacerlo una vez que Barton estuviera más estable.

—Tuve miedo de que te hubiera pasado a vos —le confesó la espía, en un susurro.

Y Clint cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos, como si esas palabras le hubieran recomfortado.

—No sabía que te necesitaba tanto hasta que te ví —le dijo Barton—. Nunca me sentí tan aliviado al verte. Perdón por haberte atacado, estaba asustado. Estoy asustado.

Y ella también lo estaba. Estaba asustada, agotada y desconcertada, y sabía que el mundo se estaba yendo a la mierda, pero esa desesperación y corridas hacia él no habían sido en vano. Por lo menos sabía que estaba bien y había recibido esas palabras que tampoco sabía que necesitaba. El mundo estaba en una balanza y ella seguía priorizando el mismo hombre. 

—No sé qué hacer, Nat —le dijo Clint— ¿Están muertos? ¿Se fueron a algún lado? Dios, no sé qué hacer. No quiero juntar las cenizas de mi familia y pensar que no los voy a volver a ver nunca más. Creí que iban a ser mis hijos quienes iban a velar mis cenizas cuando yo muriera de viejo.

—Los vamos a recuperar —le contestó Natasha.

—¿Cómo?

—Luchando. Vos, yo, quienes hayan quedado.

Barton hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—No sé si pueda.

—Sí, vas a poder, porque voy a estar a tu lado, como siempre lo estuve.

Pero el gesto de Clint le decía que estaba inseguro, todavía no estaba convencido. No se había dado cuenta de que en ese momento parecía tan débil.

—¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste la primera vez que trabajamos juntos? —le preguntó—. En nuestra primera misión en SHIELD.

Barton no tardó ni un segundo en responder, lo recordaba.

—Vamos a luchar juntos hasta el fin.

Natasha asintió.

—Este no es el fin, Clint. Todavía no lo es, y hasta que no llegue, no me voy a alejar de tu lado.

—No quiero perderte a vos también.

Y ahí comprendió qué era lo que le impedía hacer aquello. Aunque en realidad, no era su miedo a perderla, sino presenciar como le quitaban la vida a su amiga mientras él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, justo como le había pasado con su esposa.

—No me vas a perder —le aseguró—. Juntos somos más fuertes.

Había muchas dudas y miedos en Barton, pero también una ira que, ahora que había un responsable, estaba encañonada hacia éste. Los dichos de Natasha le estaban dando ese empujón hacia un camino que no tenía vuelta atrás. Temía dejarse caer y cegarse por la venganza, pero junto a la espía sabía que por lo menos iba a estar encaminado.

Tomo la mano de la rubia, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. ¿Qué haría sin su mejor amiga?

Se lo había dicho la primera vez que trabajaron juntos; algo le decía que ésta iba a ser la última. La miró a los ojos. A ella nunca le mentía.

—Vamos a luchar juntos hasta el fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto vino a mi mente después de ver Infinity War. No es el tipo de Clintasha que acostumbro a escribir (porque los shipeo muchísimo ugh), es que quería que fuera lo más similar a lo que vienen siendo en las películas.  
Gracias por leer esto, espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
